The Anatomy of Kristen Block
by MWAVULOUS
Summary: [In which Kristen Gregory tries to overthrow Massie Block and the only way to overthrow a Block is to become one. She'll try everything from making out with Massie's brother to sleeping with Massie's dad.] Rated T for themes, innuendos and slight cursing.
1. 0 In Which Things Are Described

**Description **

**Kristen Gregory's eyes glazed. Massie Block – queen biatch was back and Claire Lyons and Alicia Rivera had already flocked to her. The only person she had been left with was Dylan Marvil and that red head wasn't much help. **

**Kristen Gregory knew she had to do it – she had to replace the Block with a new one. Kristen Gregory would be Kristen Block – no matter how she had to do it.**

**Kristen Gregory/ She wants to be QB [queen biatch] even in Massie's absence Alicia Rivera was the QB. Now Massie's back things are going to be worse.**

**Roman Block/ He's Massie's brother – though he does seem to love Massie in way more than a brotherly way – he's uber protective. He seems to be the crush of one Kristen Gregory. Is he her ticket into the Blocks?**

**Massie Block/ Ding Dong The Wicked Witch of Westchester is far from dead. Ruling WP [Westchester Prep] with an iron fist, the PC and whoever her current boy toy is this Alpha's not going down without a fight. Also when did Massie Block become a red head? The Alpha is way hotter than Dylan and definitely not a fake. Now she's the prettiest girl in Westchester.**

**Claire Lyons/ Back and Beta than ever. Finally a Beta in Massie's little clique and way hotter than Alicia Rivera with ice blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes – she belongs with models. Now she's the number one flirt. **

**Alicia Rivera/ Gamma. She does not want to be Gamma- hello loser alert. She's going to out Claire Lyons even if it means killing. Everyone has to get their nails dirty at some point**

**Dylan Marvil/ Officially NOT in the PC. Siding with KG – dumb girl is trying to play it smart. With Massie stealing her red curls she things originality isn't dead still. So Dylan does everything from shaving and coloring her entire head…**

**Shannon Locke/ The PC's new Delta. The richest out of the entire PC. Doe**s the PC like her for her wits? Or her money and connections?


	2. 1 In Which Claire Seems Cool

**Kristen Gregory** better known as **KG **to her closer friends rushed into **Alicia Rivera**'s restaurant of choice - Alfredo's. The Alpha always got to chose the spot where everyone would hang out. Both **Massie Block** and Alicia Rivera had gotten that privilege. Had KG gotten that privilege? No - apparently Kristen wasn't worthy enough to be Alpha - she wasn't even a Beta now that Massie was gone. Kristen was a Gamma. _Gamma. _It seemed like a dirty word.

As soon as Kristen entered the restaurant she spotted the usual crew. The Pretty Committee - well what was left of the stereotypical group. Massie Block had been the group's wild and reckless - yet classy and poised leader AKA the Alpha. Massie Block had moved to England when her family had gone bankrupt. _Kristen _purposely hadn't kept in touch with Massie. She wanted the Block family to stay dirt poor so she wouldn't meet up with Massie.

Alicia Rivera, the girl who had been Beta in past was the Alpha after Massie left. She took to the position pretty well but every once in a while you could see signs of panic from the Hispanic beauty. She wasn't sure what to do sometimes - Kristen could tell Alicia missed her Beta position.

Next in line was **Dylan Marvil**. Her mother had almost gotten a reality television show - almost as in as soon as the producers had taken a second glance at the plus sized Dylan Marvil and her wild out of control curls, they had know the television show would be all about Dylan complaining about weight. So Dylan's mother had to just stick with being the famous Meri-Lee Marvil without a television show and Dylan had to stick to being a plus sized red head.

Then came Kristen - she was the Gamma of the clique. At least after Massie had left her position had moved up. She was the poorest of the group but she made up for all of that in beauty, muscle and brains. She shoulder length golden hair, brown eyes with hazel specks and a muscular body to go with the rest of her looks. Kristen loved sports, she loved soccer, netball, basketball, golf - you name a sport and she was good at it. The same came with school work even though Kristen was on scholarship she got a certain thrill when she had solved a difficult problem.

Lastly came **Claire Lyons**. She had certainly changed - she was a bit slutty now that she'd grown into her looks AKA she had turned into a total slut as soon as she'd gotten a chest size bigger than Alicia Rivera's. She was the member of the clique no one could take their eyes off of. Kristen knew that Claire's new found beauty annoyed Alicia.

"_Hola_ _niña_!" cheered a voice.

Kristen knew it was Alicia - only Alicia tried to work her native tongue into such a simple sentence.

"Hey," Kristen croaked towards the whole table.

Kristen made her way to the table and sat in the only empty seat which was between Dylan and Claire.

"So - I guess some of you guys are wondering why this unofficial PC meeting has been called - you have to ask Claire. She requested it - she has some important information," Alicia told the table.

Immediately Kristen and Dylan's eyes flew to Claire's. The cheeky girl smirked.

"It's more like a message from someone than info. Think of it as your better version of _Tyra Mail_," Claire explained.

Kristen chuckled and Claire's reference from _America's Next Top Model._

"So who is this message from?" Dylan asked, twisting her red curls.

Claire smiled - the smile of someone who knew something. "The one person who could quite possibly beat Tyra of course. Massie Block."

Kristen was shocked. Massie hadn't tried to contact Kristen - the same way Kristen hadn't tried to contact Massie. What shocked Kristen was that Massie chose to talk to _Claire _over one of her other friends. She could tell Claire had been the only person who knew about this information from Alicia's startled facial expression.

"Can you hurry up and explain the contents of said message?" Kristen snapped.

Kristen's anxiousness gave Claire a reason to smirk again.

"The bitch is coming back. Massie Block is coming back to Westchester," Claire drawled.

The eyes of everyone at the table widened.

"When?" asked Dylan.

"Two hours," Claire replied.


End file.
